


Civilians Of The Hidden Leaf

by Ratt9



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, crack but true, seriously though, that would be annoying, why does no one complain about ninjas constantly running on the roofs of their houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratt9/pseuds/Ratt9
Summary: Civilians in the Hidden Leaf Village are sick of shinobi jumping on their roofs.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Civilians Of The Hidden Leaf

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered just how obnoxious it would be to live in the Hidden Leaf Village with people jumping on the roof of your house all the time...
> 
> (I wasn't very awake when I wrote this, but it's something.)

The worst thing about living in the Hidden Leaf Village as a civilian was not the random attacks by giant sand monsters, random bombings, or constant experimentation by a certain serpent snake sannin. No— in all actuality, it was the constant annoyance at all hours of the night that came with shinobi just constantly jumping on your fucking roof.

Seriously—when the fuck were you actually supposed to sleep?

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP—

Weren’t these people supposed to be all about stealth? You haven’t the slightest idea how they possibly get by enemies without being killed for how loud those sandals are. If they’re loud enough to keep you, an untrained civilian, up at night, then how on earth do they slip by highly-trained, S-rank shinobi in the dead of night?

Not even to mention all the necessary roof repairs—the roof is made of strong material, but nothing can really endure the constant day to day wear and tear of dozens of ninja constantly pounding on the top of your home for years at a time. But, do they have to pay for the cost of fixing it? Of course not! The government funding system in the Hidden Leaf is in need of serious reform, and it’s been made very clear to the civilian population that this is the least of the Hokage’s issues.

You would move, except you don’t want to be labeled a traitor to the village. Because that’s what does happen, doesn’t it? You can’t even move out of the place without being labeled a criminal, or something. There's no escape from this obnoxious torment, and you doubt that it would even be any better in other villages, anyway (After all, they all jump on roofs).

This, you figure, is just the consequence of being a civilian in a village full of apparently disrespectful, loud-ass ninja, and you pray for the day that this place becomes a democracy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my random shit, haha. I might continue this if I get any more ideas.  
> ~ Ratt, 12.04.2019


End file.
